


The End of the World - Otaku's Drabbles

by otaku_lady89



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_lady89/pseuds/otaku_lady89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The screams start it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the World - Otaku's Drabbles

  *   


 




 

 

 

The world is a quiet place, after the first plague. No one knew if it would come back. No one dared speak above whispers. No one wanted to risk being the next victim. The world was quiet, and it was cold. Always so cold. 

You were lucky. During the first plague, when it hit Eurasia and wiped out china, russia, indonesia, places where the population was ridiculously high, your mother was pregnant with you, and your father was high enough in the military that she was able to barter a ride on the nearest escape transport.

Somehow, the heavily pregnant woman settled in scotland, near the sea. She gave birth to you, and the two of you lived all your life in a shanty by the sea. Two stories, made of rickety wood and about to fall apart, with one room for you and her both. The windows weren’t made of glass, but paper instead, because it was cheaper. It did nothing to keep out the cold.

Your mother was sick, all the time. But that was alright. She could barely speak anything but hindu, and you were her only way of communicating with those around you who spoke english. Besides, you were terrified that if anyone saw her, saw that she was ill, they would try to kill her.

All was fine, until you were nineteen. Your mother’s worry and panic never made sense. Until the screams started. That moment when the first high pitched, death-caused squeal awakened something in your poor mother, and her eyes grew wide, fever pitched, and she started shoving things into sacks, tying things together. You helped her, if only because your heart was beating so fast.

You knew the signs. Fever first. Then the skin turns sallow. Then, the eyes turn yellow. The body gives out, lies down. Then, as if waking from a fever dream, it wakes up, and is feral. It will hunt you, kill you, and they are FAST. But they only run after what they think they will catch. They do not hunt what is silent.

You poke a hole through your window to look out, and see your neighbor downstairs. Nineteen years since the last plague, and this man sticks his head out easy as you please. You… find yourself worrying. Turning to your mother, you tell her in clipped, uneasy hindu, that he is going to come with you. That you have to save him. She doesn’t waste precious time arguing with you, just continues packing, and you call down to him, barely a whisper. But he hears. He nods.

Later, you will find out his name is Cronus. Later, you will be glad of your impulse to save him. Later, he will be your savior.

For now, he is simply a man. 

You are almost done packing when the first one appears on your block. The moans are unmistakeable, and fill you with an internal dread, with a fear you had never known before. They galvanise your mother, and you two slip down the stairs, and into Cronus’ dwelling. He is waiting with a bag slung across his back, and a shotgun in his hand. You want to warn him that the loud shots will call more, but you can’t, because there is a shadow moving outside the window. A terrifying, jerking gait, and you must be silent.

It passes, and you let out a breath of releif. Too loud. too soon. The warning moan isn’t enough, and you yell at your mother to run. Too late, you realise it was english, she doesn’t understand, and the loudness causes them to find you. They tear through the paper and stick house, and get her, and you watch the no-longer-human rip your lovely mother apart. Cronus is dragging you away, and you can still hear her screams.

Refugees by the dozens are pouring into the fields and hills surrounding the little shanty town you’d called home. Cronus did not take you to the fields, he did not try the hills, the mountains.

He dragged you through crowds, through the monsters, through the death, to the sea. To a boat that still ran, had a little gas left. He told you that his father had been a fisherman, had known everything in these waters. He told you that he knew a place where you two could be safe, where you two could live, without any worry of infection.

You didn’t fight him when he said it could only be the two of you. You couldn’t gaurentee no one else would be infected. You insisted that you take the radio. That you gather up as much gas as possible, just in case. It was you who found the generator in the abandoned warehouse. And it was you that had the close-call with the monster. It was you who was bitten, arm rended open with unnaturally sharp teeth.

You consigned yourself to death. At least you could see your mother… And then you heard Cronus voice calling for you, worried, scared. He… He needed you. He really needed you. You couldn’t let him down…

So you tied up the wound, and hid it under your mother’s red sweater, pulled it down so that the blood was gone. 

“Kankri, for god’s sake don’t just wvander off!” He hisses at you, and in that moment, when he takes your hand, you feel love. Pure love. You smile, and wrap your hand around his, squeezing.

“I ap9l9gize, Cronus… I w9n’t leave y9u again.” You breathe. And you mean it.

———————————

In the end, we survived. I do not know how I did not succumb to the virus. I do not know how the american national gaurd found us. The scars are still carried to this day, my arm, and his heart. Cronus still loves me, I think, but he does not trust me.

The screams started again today. We will run.

  *     *       *         1.           1.             1.               1.                 1.                   1.                     1.                       1.                         1.                           1.                             1.                               1.                                 1.                                   1.  




 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Okay, this is a fic based on the dream I had last night. XD And yes, in the dream I actually was Kankri. and Yes, Cronus really was my downstairs neighbor.))


End file.
